tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Sal
"Big" Sal Umber is the leader of the Blades of Lysse and the adoptive brother of Kioni Umber. He and his comrades found themselves in Vanna after their latest assignment as bodyguards and ended up participating in the Battle of Vanna. Biography Early Years Originally from a settlement outside Myridia, he and his adoptive sister Kioni Umber found Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger after the Cataclysm and nursed him back to health. Travelling westward to Remon they met with Garrel Isen in a small town near the Aison border named Lysse. Garrel asked for their aid in helping defeat a group of bandits who were terrorizing Garrel's hometown Lysse. The four of them hatched a plan to drive away the bandits, then unite the townspeople to deal with them for good. Utilizing Garrel's tactics and Ragnar's skill, the bandits withdrew from the town after a gruelling twelve hour fight. Kioni spoke to the townspeople and used her magic skills to help restore their faith in each other after weeding out those who wanted to keep the bandits in power. The bandits returned the next day with their full force and their giant serpent. Sal's strength and courage came to the fore as he slew the serpent, while Garrel and Ragnar organised the people to drive the bandits away for good. That day the people of Lysse hailed them as heroes and named them the Lysse Four. The idea of the Blades of Lysse was originally Ragnar's as the townspeople wanted to follow them on their journey westward. He claimed they would resemble "a wandering army." Sal polished the idea into the organisation that became known as the Blades of Lysse. Godslayer Era Sowing Season Big Sal and Ragnar travelled with some Blades members around Libaterra and were offered a job to work as bodyguards for Sarquil merchants. They accepted and accompanied the merchants to Vanna. However, the Northern Horde besieged the city soon after, and Sal and his comrades ended up helping the Grand Alliance in defending the city. More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. The Point of No Return After a long journey, Big Sal and his men reached Alent with the Alliance's army and the Sarquil refugees. Exhausted and suffering from low morale while camping outside the city, Sal decided to let his men have some fun by making them play dice poker and arrange a drinking game. During these festivities Big Sal got to know a traveller named Rain. Aliases and Nicknames ; Big Sal : What his comrades call him because of his size. Appearance Big Sal is tall and broadly muscled with a shaved head and a crooked smile. He has his Lysse mark on the back of his head. Personality and Traits Big Sal, as acting leader of the Blades, takes pride in what they have achieved. His colourful sense of humour coupled with his size can intimidate, despite his friendly demeanour. He is a fan of drinking and drinking songs, but when he becomes serious his mood can change rapidly. Powers and Abilities Big Sal is a skilled warrior and knows how to use his blade effectively in combat. Relationships Garrel Isen Garrel and Sal get along well and trust each other. Kioni Umber Kioni is Sal's adoptive sister. They care for each other deeply. Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger Ragnar and Big Sal get along well. They respect each other as warriors and are the founding members of the Blades of Lysse. See also *Blades of Lysse *Garrel Isen *Kioni Umber *Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger Category:Aison Category:Blades of Lysse Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age